


Misunderstandings

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cute missunderstandings, mix up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacters: Mikey, others mentionedRelationship: Mikey/readerRequest: Hey i have a request for youhow bout the reader is talking to her mom that she's expecting a baby turtle for pet but mikey eavesdrop the wrong idea like she really expecting and tells everyone and things get weird and awkward ;)





	

“Because they are cute.” You giggled as you sat on your sofa opposite your mum. She frowned as she raised her cup of tea to her lips and sipped, silent judging you.   
She had come to visit you and noticed you had a small tank set up in the corner. It was one half land and one half water with a heating element set up above it. Instantly she had what it was for.   
You told her you were getting a pet turtle from the small pet shop around the corner but you had to set up the tank first before you could pick it up.   
“But they will cost a lot to keep.” You mum said as she raised an eyebrow at you.   
“But they are easy to look after. And I already know everything they need. Plus I have everything already.” You gestured to the bag sitting under the table the tank was on.   
“I just don’t understand.” She chuckled as she shook her head. “Most people want dogs.”   
“well, im not most people.” You retorted as you raised your cup to your lips and taking a sip.   
After a long but comfortable silent, your mum got to her feet.   
“Well, I suppose if your’re happy.” She shook her head as she smiled and picked up her handbag, getting ready to leave.   
“Oh mum, im so glad you’re supportive.” You said, your voice lased with sarcasm but she didn’t mind.   
With that, you showed your mum to the door, waving her goodbye as she left.   
\----------------time skip----------------  
Things were strange, to say the very least. You had only been in the lair half an hour and already both Leo and Splinter had come up and asked you very strange questions. Something about ‘planning for the future’ and then said they would be there and even saying congratulations. You smiled awkwardly and stepped around them each time. You didn’t know what they were talking about but you didn’t want to ask. They both looked really happy about whatever news you didn’t know.   
You decided you would go see Mikey about it. He had been absent a few days now. You had last seen him the night before your mum came to see you and that was 4 days ago.   
Knocking on his door, you heard him call out ‘who is it?’.   
“Me, can I talk to you?” You asked, pushing the door open as you did and popping your head inside. Mikey was sitting on his bed, something in his hands but when he noticed you came in, he stuffed it under the sheets.   
“Yeah, of course.” He bounced up off the bed as you closed the door behind you.   
“Mikey, something strange is going on.” You frowned, leaning against the door. You didn’t want to come out and say ‘your family is weird’ after not seeing him for a few days.   
“I know.” Mikey smiled, making you even more confused.   
“You do? Why didn’t you tell me?” You asked, tilting your head to one side as he walked over to you.   
“Well, I wasn’t sure how to deal with it. Never thought I would be in this position.” He shrugged.   
“Wha-?” You were about to ask but he interrupted you.   
“But ive thought about it and I love you and I want you to be happy.” He said, his voice sounding like he was trying to reassure you of something.   
“Mikey, you’ve lost me.” You giggled, shaking your head. “But I do have a surprise for you. I doubt that’s what you know though. Ive been keeping it a secret.” You giggled, closing the gap between you both. You were excited to tell Mikey about your pet, especially because you had a really good name for him. You had been to the shop today and they said you could pick him up tomorrow.   
“I know.” Mikey stressed, rolling his eyes and smiling as if it was obvious. But you didn’t think he really did.   
“Really? So you know about the small green thing?” You asked, narrowing your eyes as his widened.   
“You think its gonna be green?” He asked, surprised. Maybe he did know.  
“Yeah, of course!” You said in an obvious voice. “ive seen him.”   
“You have? Wait, it’s a boy?” He asked, his face breaking out into a smile.   
“Yeah, I went to the shop today.” You nodded, a little confused as to why he was so excited.   
“Shop?” Mikey asked suddenly, his head tilting to the side.   
“yeah, where else would he come from?” You frowned. You saw Mikeys eyes dart down to your stomach.   
Then it clicked.   
“Mikey, do you think im pregnant?” You asked, taking a step back and holding up your hands.   
“yeah.” Mikey reasoned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. You let out a laugh.   
“God no. Why on earch would you think that?” You asked, unable to stop grinning.   
“I came up the other day to give you back a book you left and I heard you speaking to your mum about a baby.” Mikey said, the confusion obvious on his face.   
“No, no. I wasn’t speaking about a baby. Im getting a pet turtles from the pet shop.” You explained, walking back to him and placing your hands on his front.   
“Oh, well, fhew.” He said, trying to sound relieved and happy but you heard a slight bit of disappointment in his voice as he turned around and walked to the bed.   
You walked him carefully, thinking things over. He seemed so happy when he thought you were pregnant. And he was supportive , even if it wasn’t true. That plus the way he sounded made you think.   
“Mikey, do- do you want a baby?” You asked carefully, walking over and sitting on his bed in front of him. He kneeled down at your knees, his eyes avoiding yours.  
“I-I was scared at first when I thought you were. But now, i-I think I do.” He pushed his hand under the cover and pulled out the thing he had hid from you earlier. It was a small, green, baby grow. Your eyes widened slight as you looked at it. He then looked up at you. “I want to have a child with you.” He said.   
You smiled at him. You couldn’t believe you had met someone like him. Someone sweet and caring and loving. Why wouldn’t you want a child with him?   
“Well, lets just see how we get on with the turtle. Then… maybe…” You trailed off, wrapping your arms around his neck. He smiled widely, grabbed your waist and pulled you down onto his lap before smashing his lips to yours. You giggled into the kiss but returned it, loving the sensation on he could give you.   
When you pulled away for air, he lifted you up and stood to turn and sit on the bed with you still on his lap.   
“So, what you gonna name it?” He asked.   
“Well, I wanted to stay with Aprils idea and I was thinking ‘Fippi’ after Filippino Lippi.” You giggled as he threw his head back in laughter.   
“I love it.” He laughed, pulling you closer and cuddling into you.   
“Wait, you didn’t tell anyone else you thought I was pregnant?” You suddenly asked, your eyes going wide as they fell on the babygrow on the bed.   
“Uh-oh.” Mikey mumbled as you stared at each other.   
“That explains a lot.” You couldn’t help but giggle.


End file.
